The Death Games
by soccer2757
Summary: (Like The Hunger Games) Laura is skilled with a bow and cares for her sister. When her sister gets chosen to compete in The Death Games, she takes her place. She trains and helps out her teammate Ross. When they enter the arena, there are dangerous animals, people, and nature all around and only 1 comes out. Will she make it? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1-Happy Death Games

**Chapter 1-Happy Death Games**

* * *

Laura's POV: My name is Laura Marie Marano. I am 17. My sister is Vanessa Marano. She is 12. I lost my dad in a explosion. My mother is always getting drunk. She never hurts us but can be very irresponsible. I live in a world where things are very complicated. Every year they do this type of game called "The Death Games." It is exactly as it sounds. There are 12 districts. In each, they pick 1 girl and 1 boy to compete in the games. They train and fight in a arena. They must kill each other and survive. They must find food and water to survive as well. There are a lot of ways to die in the games. But only 1 comes out. Today was the day. I get ready. You see, i am in district 12. It is a very poor district. I am skilled at hunting. So i am the one who earns money for my family. I am worried for Vanessa. It is her first year. Her name has been in the ball only once so she probably won't get picked.

Laura: You look beautiful!

Vanessa: Thanks.

Laura: Are you ready?

Vanessa: I guess so.

Laura: Everything is going to be ok.

Vanessa: I know.

* * *

Laura's POV: We sign in. Vanessa freaks out when she sees they have to take out blood.

Laura: It's OK! They are just going to take a little. It doesn't even hurt much.

Vanessa: Ok. Ok...

Laura's POV: She goes in line. When it is her turn she gives them her hand. They take her blood. She doesn't cry or flinch. She walks away. I gave them my hand and flinched. It hurt. A lot. I couldn't find her. She is probably with the other girls. This lady comes up the stage.

Grace: Welcome to the 99th Death Games. So the rules are that i will pick 1 girl and 1 boy to compete in The Death Games. They will fight to the death and only 1 can come out. So, ladies first.

Laura's POV: I feel nervous. She goes through the slips of papers inside the glass ball. She picks 1 up and goes back to the microphone.

Grace: Vanessa Nicole Marano.

Laura's POV: What? But her name was there only once! How could they pick that 1 slip of paper out of thousands!? Vanessa steps where i can see her. I get closer to her and run to her. But these men dressed in black stop me. I don't know what went over me but i knew Vanessa would not come out alive.

Laura: No! No! No! Stop! I volunteer!

Vanessa: What?

Laura: I volunteer as tribute.

Grace: Well. Bring her up!

Vanessa: No!

Laura: Im sorry.

Laura's POV: She starts crying. Then my old friend Noah comes and picks her up and carries her away.

Laura: Take care of her Noah!

Noah: Good Luck Laura!

Vanessa: Laura!

Laura's POV: The men get me up the stage.

Grace: What is your name?

Laura: Laura Marie Marano.

Grace: Well then, ladies and gentlemen meet our first volunteer! And now for the boys.

Laura's POV: She picks 1 slip up and clears her throat.

Grace: Ross Shor Lynch.

Riker: What!?

Rocky: No!

Rydel: Ross!?

Ryland: This can't be!

Ratliff: Don't let them take him away!

Laura's POV: This guy must have been really loved because there were a lot of girls and a few boys that were arguing. But none of them volunteered. I was the only one. A dirty blonde, hazel eyed, muscled guy stepped where everyone could see. The men brought him up.

Grace: Ladies and gentlemen our fellow tributes of the 99th Death Games!

Laura's POV: No one applaud. Some were crying like Vanessa. Then they all did the 2 finger salute. It meant good luck, thank you, and rest in peace.

Grace: Well, shake hands.

Laura's POV: He stuck his hand out. I looked at it and shook his hand, not making eye contact.

Grace: Happy Death Games! And may the the luck be ever in your favor.

* * *

**Hey! I love the hunger games and i wanted to make a story like it. Hope you like it and i will update soon. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2-Goodbyes

**Chapter 2-Goodbyes**

* * *

Laura's POV: I waited. They were going to bring the people i love so we could say our goodbyes. The door opened and Vanessa came in running and hugging me along with my mother. Vanessa couldn't stop crying.

Laura: Shh. Everything is going to be ok.

Laura's POV: She quiet down. Then she pulled away and gave me something. It was a golden pin with a Blue Jay and had a music note on it.

Laura: I love it. Where did you get it?

Vanessa: A Blue Jay flew over and dropped it. It landed on my hands. They say Blue Jays are good luck. It represents hope, peace, and love.

Laura: Thank you.

Vanessa: You have to win.

Laura: I will do my best. And promise me you will listen to Noah. He will protect you and feed you. You will help by selling some eggs from your chickens. OK?

Vanessa: Ok. I promise.

Laura: I love you.

Vanessa: Me too.

Laura's POV: I stood up and walked over to my mother. She was crying. I hugged her

Laura: Don't cry. You have to stay strong for Vanessa. You have to be there for her. You can't back out. Understand?

Ellen: Yes.

Laura: Promise me.

Ellen: I promise.

Laura's POV: The men wearing black took them away and the sound of Vanessa yelling my name faded away. I sat down and cried. Then the door opened again. Noah! I ran up and hugged him.

Laura: Noah!

Noah: You have to win!

Laura: There are 24 tributes and only 1 comes out. What are the chances that Im going to win?

Noah: What were the chances that they would pick Vanessa?

Laura: Im not going to win!

Noah: Yes you are! Laura! You are skilled with a bow and hunting!

Laura: Only animals!

Noah: What is the difference!?

Laura: Just promise to take care of them. Please?

Noah: You know i will. Stay strong for us.

Laura: I will try.

Laura's POV: The men take him away. I sit down and cry again. I need to stay strong. For Vanessa...

* * *

Ross's POV: I sat down. Then my family came in all crying. I hugged them all.

Stormie: Im so sorry honey.

Ross: It's not your fault mom.

Stormie: I think we might finally have a winner.

Ross: Thanks mom.

Mark: We meant the girl.

Ross: Hahaha. You guys are funny.

Ratliff: We know.

Stormie: But the girl does look strong.

Ross: Ok lets change the subject. We need to focus on saying our goodbyes.

Rydel: Well goodbye Rossy.

Ross: Goodbye Rydely

Riker: Bye baby bro.

Ross: Bye big bro.

Rocky: Goodluck man.

Ross: Thanks.

Ryland: Bye.

Ross: Bye and don't forget to make a move on Tory.

Ryland: I don't like her!

Ross: Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

Ratliff: Bye buddy.

Ross: Bye Ratliff.

Ross's POV: The white men take them away. I can't believe that i might never see them again.

* * *

**Hey! Just to be clear. Noah is Dallas from Austin and Ally. And Ellen is Laura Marano's real life mom. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3-Train Of Thoughts

**Chapter 3-Train Of Thoughts**

* * *

Laura's POV: Grace walks us into the train. I sit down by the window and watch as i get farther and farther away from my home. Ross walks in and sits next to me. He scoots closer and closer until i get up and walk to another couch.

Ross: Sooo...

Laura: ...

Ross: I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. Hi, Im Ross Shor Lynch.

Laura: ...

Ross: This is the part where you say hi and tell me your name.

Laura: Hi, Im Laura Marie Marano.

Ross: Someone's shy.

Laura: Im not shy!

Ross: Then prove it!

Laura: And how will i do that?

Ross: Sing.

Laura: ...

Ross: Exactly.

Laura: Im not the type to sing to a stranger.

Ross: I am.

Laura: Good to know. (sarcasm)

Ross: Can we you at least tell me about yourself.

Laura: What's there to know about? My life isn't interesting!

Ross: At least tell me your favorite color!

Grace: Wow wow wow! Silence children! This is Garrett Clayton your mentor.

Ross: Nice to meet you sir.

Laura's POV: Ross gets up and puts his hand out to shake his hand. But Garrett slaps it away and gets a drink. A drunk mentor?

Laura: So...

Garrett: So what!?

Laura: Aren't you going to teach us.

Garret: Oh right! 1+1=1. Congrats you graduate!

Laura: What? Ok first of all, 1+1 does not equal 1! It equals 2! And second of all! You need to stop drinking and teach us what to do to get sponsors!

Laura's POV: I grab his drink and he kicks my leg and i fall with a loud "THUMP!" Ross and Grace look surprised and shocked.

Garret: You wanna know how to get sponsors? YOU GET PEOPLE TO LIKE YOU! AND RIGHT NOW! I DON'T THINK YOU ARE DOING A GREAT JOB AT IT! SO GOOD LUCK IN THE ARENA!

Laura's POV: He walks out of the room with his precious drink. I look at my leg. It is bruised and i couldn't get up. Ross comes over and helps me up. When we are up i shake my arm loose.

Laura: I don't need help!

Ross: No Laura! You'll fall!

Laura's POV: I took a step but collapsed on the floor. I couldn't move.

Ross: Laura!

Laura's POV: He checks my pulse. He lifts me up bridal style and runs to his room and laid me on his bed. The bed was the softest thing i ever touched. Hey! I live in a poor district! Do you think the beds there are comfortable? No! So anyways, i still couldn't move. I thought the bed was the softest thing there but i found out Ross's lips were the softest thing in the world. He kissed my cheek and whispered.

Ross: Goodnight Laura...

Laura's POV: He was really close to my face. When his lips touched my cheek i finally could move. The first move i made was with my hand. It slapped Ross.

Ross: Oww! What was that for!?

Laura: For kissing me!

Ross: I was giving you a goodnight kiss! It is tradition in my family to kiss everyone before we go to sleep! It's not like i kissed you on the lips! I barely know you!

Laura: Whatever! Just leave!

Ross: Umm...it's my room.

Laura: Why didn't you lay me on my own bed!? Gosh!

Laura's POV: I got up and collapsed again. What is wrong with me!? Ross quickly ran and picked me up bridal style. He carried me to my room and laid me on the bed. He walked out the door and before he did he said.

Ross: Night Laura...

Laura's POV: And closed the door. Weird. I didn't want to think of what happened. I thought of Vanessa. It was like i was in a train of thoughts. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in a flash.

* * *

**HALO! Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4-Hello My Name Is

**Chapter 4-Hello My Name Is...**

* * *

Laura's POV: I woke up. I didn't feel any pain. I looked at my leg. It healed! I ran out of my room.

Grace: Good morning darling!

Laura: How did my leg heal!?

Grace: We used a treatment.

Laura: How come i never heard of this?

Grace: They sell it in District 12 but it is too expensive and hard to find.

Laura: Oh.

Grace: By the the way someone is here to say something.

Garrett: Hey sweetheart.

Laura: What do you want now? A drink?

Garrett: Im sorry of what i did. I never meant to hurt you. I drink because i hate to see kids go through where i have been. The Death Games.

Laura: It's fine.

Grace: Good. Now we can all get along. Lets start over again. Hello im Grace Victoria Phipps.

Laura: Im Laura Marie Marano.

Garrett: Im Garrett: Clayton.

Ross: And im Ross Shor Lynch.

Grace: Well it's a pleasure to meet you all.

Garrett: Let us celebrate! So bring the drinks!

Ross/Laura/Grace: NO!

Garrett: Water?

Laura: Sure.

* * *

**HEY! So yeah! I got nothing... Well Review and i will update as soon as possible but also check out my other stories. :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Making A Impression

**Chapter 5-Making A Impression**

* * *

Laura's POV: I woke up. The train stopped. I guess we're here. I changed and went to the dinning table.

Ross: Hey Laura.

Laura: Hey. Where are we?

Grace: We are going to get you dressed. You are all going to present yourselves to the president. Mr. Frost.

Garrett: Ok they are ready.

Laura: But Im not! What are they going to do to me!?

Grace: They are going to make you look fabulous.

Laura: I don't want to look fabulous!

Ross: Laura calm down. Why don't you want to do this?

Laura: Im not comfortable about people touching me!

Ross: It's ok. Im not either but we have to. Come on.

Laura: *breaths in and out* Ok.

Grace: Great!

* * *

Grace: Ok children! This is Trevor Jackson and Chrissie Fit. Trevor will work with Laura and Chrissie will work with Ross. Now on you go.

Ross: You got this Laura.

Laura: Thanks.

Laura's POV: Trevor was not the only one who worked with me. He made the dresses and outfits but these other woman did the most work. They waxed my legs, arms, and back. They cleaned me and did my nails. Then i waited in the room for Trevor. He came in a few minuets later.

Trevor: Hello Laura.

Laura: Hey, so... you are here to make me look pretty right?

Trevor: Of coarse not.

Laura: Then why are you here?

Trevor: I am here to help you make an impression.

Laura: How?

Trevor: You will see. First, i need to know something.

Laura: What?

Trevor: Are you afraid of fire?

Laura: No. Why?

Trevor: Change into these clothes.

Laura: OK?

Laura's POV: He left the room. I changed into these black clothes. It looked nice. Then he came in again.

Trevor: Come.

Laura's POV: I went to this other room. They did my hair and makeup. I looked amazing! Then they took me to the carriage. We were going to be in the parade of tributes. Then Ross walked in with the same outfit. Trevor and Chrissie walked over to us as we hopped in.

Trevor: Ok. As soon as you are ready, push this button. Your special suit will be on fire. Don't worry, it is not real. It is just effects. Got it?

Ross: Got it.

Laura: Yeah.

Laura's POV: They walked away. They were going to take their seats.

Ross: Are you nervous?

Laura: About what?

Ross: The fire.

Laura: No, im nervous of the people.

Ross: Don't worry. It's going to be ok.

Laura: Ok, here we go.

Laura's POV: The carriage starts to move forward. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you are enjoying the story! REVIEW and i will update as soon as possible! :)**


	6. Chapter 6-The Tribute Parade

**Chapter 6-The Tribute Parade**

* * *

Laura's POV: As soon as we enter, we see tons of people. I feel like the whole world is here. Except Vanessa, Dallas, my mom, and everyone i cared about in district 12. I look around. Then feel a warm touch on my perfectly manicured hands. I looked at it. It was Ross's hand. I blushed and pulled my hand back.

Ross: Come on. They'll love it.

Laura's POV: I think about it. Eh, why not? I stuck my hand so Ross could hold it. Ross held my hand then looked at me. He smiled and threw our hands in the air without letting me go. The crowd cheered. Then i Ross looked at me.

Ross: Ready?

Laura's POV: I looked at him. He held the button Trevor told us to push when we were ready. I nodded and closed my eyes. Then he pushed the button. I heard everyone scream and cheer. I opened my eyes. I looked at Ross. He was on fire! And so was I! I smiled. I realized that our carriage had already stopped and we were still holding hands and were still in the air. We pulled them back. President Frost came and waved.

President Frost: Welcome tributes! We appreciate you being our tributes for the 99th annual Death Games.

Laura's POV: We didn't want to be tributes! They are making us kill each other! I get so mad. But i have to hold it in since we are in live television and they might punish me. President Frost gives a long, boring speech that i don't even listen to. I just pretend to listen. Then finally we are dismissed. Tomorrow was going to be a interview so Grace said to get a good night's rest. I walk to my room and change into my PJs and shut the lights off. I walk over to my bed and laid down. I closed my eyes. I thought about Vanessa again. With that i easily feel asleep.

* * *

**Hey! Don't forget to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7-Interview

**Chapter 7-Interview**

* * *

Laura's POV: I am woken up by Grace.

Grace: Laura! Time to get up!

Laura's POV: I groan and get up. I get changed and go to the dining table. I sit down. Ross comes in matching with me. He sits next to me.

Ross: WOW! We're matching. Weird.

Laura: Yeah.

Laura's POV: We finish eating breakfast. We get out of the the train and meet up with Trevor. They do my makeup and hair. I look at myself in the mirror. I look amazing! I have a long red dress that has diamonds on the top. They lead me in line. Then Ross comes in with a tuxedo and his hair is neatly combed back with gel. He looks at me and his jaw and eyes open wide.

Laura: Close your mouth you'll get flies.

Laura's POV: He closes his mouth and we wait to get called. We see their interviews. Then a couple of hours later i was up. I took a deep breath and went up the stage. Everyone cheered. I sit down next to this guy. His name was Steve Valentine.

Steve: So Laura, i heard you volunteered to be a tribute to take the place of your sister, Vanessa. Right?

Laura: Yes.

Steve: WOW! How did you find the courage to do that?

Laura: Vanessa.

Steve: What do you mean?

Laura: Vanessa is my sister. I would do anything for her. She is very important to me. She didn't deserve to be fighting for her life. She didn't deserve to be picked out of thousands of little slips, she didn't deserve to be feeling guilty about this mess, she didn't deserve any of this! She deserved to be happy, she deserved to be with her family, she deserved to be in a world that has no Death Games to ruin it, and she deserved to be free! Like everyone else!

Steve: Ok, well let's just change the subject. So that was a impressive costume.

Laura: Thank you, Trevor made it.

Steve: Well i would like to see more of that soon.

Laura: And soon is right now.

Steve: What?

Laura: My dress does the same.

Steve: Can we see it?

Laura's POV: I nod and get up. I look at the audience. Then i start to spin around. The bottom of my dress starts to catch on fire. Then i stop a few seconds later. Then sit back down.

Steve: WOW! Impressive!

Laura: Thanks, i owe it all to Trevor.

Steve: Well thank you Laura, for being here with us. I know you probably won't see us again but may the luck be ever in your favor.

Laura: Thank you.

Laura's POV: I got up and walked out of the stage. Then watched Ross's interview.

Steve: Welcome Ross. Now, i heard you were a charmer back in district 12.

Ross: You heard right.

Steve: So tell me, have you had a special girl yet or have a lot.

Ross: *chuckles* Well i do have one.

Steve: Oooo! Do tell!

Ross: There is not much to talk about.

Steve: Tell us how she looks like.

Ross: She is brunette. She has beautiful chocolaty eyes, and a little bit of a tan.

Steve: Does she like you?

Ross: I don't know. Probably not.

Steve: Well if you go back home, will you try to ask her out.

Ross: Not possible.

Steve: Why?

Ross: *blushes* Well... because... umm... well... she is... she came here with me.

Steve: Ohhh. Well i am sorry. We wish you the best. And may the luck be ever in your favor.

Ross: Thanks.

Laura's POV: I blushed. Then turned red. I was so mad. My hands were in fists. Ross came in smiling. I walked over to him and pushed him. He bumped and fell into a mini glass table that had a vase of flowers. He was cut by the glass but he managed to get up. Grace and Garrett came running to us.

Grace: What are you doing?!

Laura: He told everyone he liked me! And he made me look weak!

Garrett: He didn't make you look weak! He was giving you and him more sponsors! Which you need a lot of because you are not cooperating!

Laura: I don't want to cooperate!

Grace: Enough! All of you go to the train now! And when you get there you better get your butts in the shower and then i will see you in the dining table! Now start moving!

Laura's POV: We quickly obeyed. I moved a lot faster. I was the first on the train. I went to the bathroom and got ready to use the shower. Dinner is going to be awkward.

* * *

**So i just wanted to update because i haven't in a while. So here it is and i hope you like it. I will update faster if you review faster. Please REVIEW! I LOVE to read them! Come on it's not that hard. :)**


	8. Chapter 8-Cannot Be Trusted

**Chapter 8-Cannot Be Trusted**

* * *

Laura's POV: I got out out of the bathroom. The train stopped. What? I went to the dining room.

Laura: Why did we stop?

Grace: We are staying here.

Laura: What?

Grace: You didn't think that we would stay in a train did you?

Laura: No but-

Grace: Enough talking. Let's get off the train and go to our penthouse.

Laura's POV: And just like that she left. I made my way to the exit. I got out and looked at the tall building. Me and Grace went in the elevator. Then we went to the last floor. When we got there, it was huge! Everything was organized, clean, and expensive. Wouldn't want to break anything. Even if i scratch the table i would be paying billions. I was already dressed so i could go eat now. I got to the dining room and it was just as beautiful. Garrett, Grace, and Ross were already sitting down. The only seat left was next to Ross. I looked down and walked to my seat and sat down. Dinner was served. It was spaghetti and meatballs. I played with my food. I wasn't so hungry.

Grace: Laura, please don't play with your food. You have to eat. Tomorrow you start training.

Laura's POV: I started to eat. It was delicious but i didn't want to enjoy any of it. I missed eating my disgusting food for some reason. It was an awkward silence.

Grace: So why don't we talk about the interviews?

Garrett: Well for starters, Laura shouldn't be attacking her teammate.

Grace: I agree. Laura, Ross is your teammate. You will be needing him in the arena.

Laura's POV: How does she know. What if Ross just uses me. What if Ross goes with the other districts and tries to kill me. He is just going to try to earn my trust but in the arena he will be the one that will stick a knife right through me. I am not going to be that stupid. If he is going to play that game then so will I.

Laura: Of coarse. Im sorry Ross.

Grace: Wonderful! Now, finish up and head to bed.

Laura's POV: A few minuets later i was done. I got up and excused myself. I got to bed and shut my eyes. Then a minuet later i was sleeping.

_Dream_

_Laura's POV: I looked around. I started running. My feet hurt. The pain increased. I kept running. I heard yelling, screaming, and laughter. I suddenly fell. Then saw Ross and a bunch of other tributes from other districts. They looked at Ross. Then he looked at me. He picked up his knife. I tried to get up but he pined me down. He held the knife to my neck. He pressed it harder and harder. I screamed in pain._

_Laura: Ross! What are you doing!?_

_Laura's POV: He didn't stop. Then slid it from my neck. He held it up and i saw blood. I screamed._

_Ross: Bye Laura. Girl on Flames..._

_End of Dream  
_

Laura's POV: I woke up screaming and sweating. Ross came running in my room.

Ross: What's the matter!?

Laura: Nothing...

Ross: You don't scream for nothing. Tell me what's wrong.

Laura: It was actually nothing. It was just a nightmare. I don't want to talk about it.

Ross: Ok, but always remember that i will always be there for you... Goodnight.

Laura: Goodnight...

Laura's POV: Then he left the room. He said that he will always be there for me. He is just lying. I can't trust him. In the games, he will have my blood, he will be covered in my blood. I can't let that happen. I need to come back to Vanessa. She needs me, and i need her. He cannot be trusted...

* * *

**Hey, i hope you liked it! It is a lot different from the hunger games but there are some parts of it so, yeah! Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9-Training

**Chapter 9-Training**

* * *

Laura's POV: I woke up by Grace again.

Grace: Laura! Get up! We're going to be late!

Laura's POV: I groan and roll out of the bed but fall on the cold ground.

Laura: Oww...

Laura's POV: I get up and change into my training uniform. I put my hair in a ponytail and head to the dining room. Everyone is already eating. I sit next to Grace and Ross. I eat pancakes and eggs while they all talk. I don't really listen to their conversation. I just think about Vanessa. It is the only mainly thing i have thought about since i got here. She is the only thing that keeps me strong. When we finish we head to the train. A hour later, me and Ross get out the train and go inside while Grace and Garrett go back. When we enter, everyone stares at us. I ignore them and walk around. There is a lot of stations. There is one for learning to make a fire, knife throwing, painting, rope climbing, and archery! I run and pick up a bow and arrow. I feel it. It is smooth. I aim the target. I concentrate. I breath in and out. I finally release it. BAM! I made it in the middle! I look at Ross who was next to me. His eyes and jaw was wide open. I smirk.

Laura: Close your mouth, you'll get flies.

Laura's POV: He snaps out of it. We look at the other tributes. They have their eyes on me. They probably are watching to see if Im good enough to be in their alliance. I put me bow and arrow down and walk away. A few minuets later i hear a loud, THUMP! I look over and see Ross on the floor. I run over to him.

Laura: Ross?

Ross: Ow

Laura: What happened?

Ross: I fell.

Laura's POV: I look up and see a rope. Oh, he tried to climb the rope. I help him up. We see the other tributes. They are laughing. I don't know why but i wanted to help him. They are thinking he is weak and he will be the first one they kill.

Laura: Ross, pick that up.

Ross's POV: She points at this big rock. I look back at her confused.

Ross: Why?

Laura: Those guys are looking at you like food. Go.

Ross's POV: I don't know why Im doing this but i walk over to it and pick it up.

Laura: Now throw it.

Ross: What?

Laura: Throw it.

Ross: But-

Laura: Just throw it!

Ross's POV: Why was she doing this? Why was i doing what she says? I don't know but i just throw it and it knocks over the shelf full of knifes. The other tributes looked impressed and walk away. I look at Laura. I smile. But she doesn't smile back. She just walks away.

Laura's POV: I try out new stations and a hour later i get bored. I see Ross at the painting station. Why is he there? I walk over and see that he is painting his hand.

Laura: Wow! You are good!

Ross: Thanks, look.

Laura's POV: He walks to the tree and puts his painted hand and camouflages it. It looks so cool.

Laura: That's amazing!

Ross: Yeah, too bad i can't paint someone to death.

Laura: Yeah.

Laura's POV: A few hours later we head back. When we get to our penthouse i go to my bathroom and take a shower. I change and brush my teeth. I yawn then go to bed. It's been a long day. I finally get to have some rest. I close my eyes and then i was out as a light.

* * *

**HEY! So yeah. I am going to put a Christmas special. It is a one shot. It will be my first one shot. So go to my stories and find it on 12/24/13 which is Christmas Eve. If i don't then you can find it on Christmas day. THANKS AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10-Thinking

**Chapter 10-Thinking**

* * *

Laura's POV: I woke up by Grace again. Can't she just get a alarm? That would be much more better. I get up but fall to the floor. Why does this happen every morning? Weird. I get up and walk to the bathroom. There is less than a weak before we have to enter the arena. Everyday I get more scared. It is getting closer to the day I have to fight for my life. I get out of the bathroom after I finish changing and doing my hair. I go eat breakfast. It is always the same. Awkward...

Grace: So... We all know that you will be in the arena and...

Garrett: Grace... Don't... They will make it out...

Laura's POV: And just like that! Awkward... We all stayed silent. When we finished, we got on the train and went to our last training. I of coarse went and mostly spent time on archery. I picked up the smooth bow and arrow. Just like that, the time flew by really fast. Before I knew it, we finished. I got on the train and ate a cookie while Ross looked outside the window. I then sat next to him.

Laura: What are you doing?

Ross: Just thinking.

Laura: About what?

Ross: The games. How it will be like. Seeing dead people. And thinking that i could die.

Laura: Oh... Don't worry. We will make it out.

Ross: How? Only 1 comes out.

Laura: I don't know... I just hope that i could go back to Vanessa.

Ross: Your sister right?

Laura: Yeah, i miss her.

Ross: You were pretty brave to do that.

Laura: Yeah, i would do anything to keep her safe.

Ross: You are a goo sister. My family didn't do that for me but they still love me. They are just scared but you aren't.

Laura: I am but i had to do it for her. She is the one that keeps me strong. Without her, i would be nothing.

Laura's POV: The train stops and we're back at the penthouse. I don't like calling it home. So we go in and take a shower then have our awkward dinner then back to sleep where we will wake up the next morning and i will again be woken up by Grace and fall to the ground again. It's like a cycle. I shut my eyes and fall into a deep terrible sleep. This is why it was terrible...

_Dream_

_Laura's POV: I am in the arena. Then it goes 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1. Before i knew it, the Death Games begun. I ran as fast as I could to get a bow and arrow while Ross took off to the woods. I almost grabbed the bow and arrow but this girl beat me to it and threw a knife at me. It cut my arm. Just a scratch but then she went on top of me._

_Laura: Let me go!_

_Tribute: What's the matter, girl on flames?_

_Laura's POV: She took her knife and dabbed my leg. I shrieked in pain. Then she started singing._

_Tribute: Girl on flames, girl on flames, girl on flames..._

_End of Dream_

* * *

**Hey! Here it is! Next chapter, they will finally be in the arena! So keep reading and REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11-Arena

**Chapter 11-Arena**

* * *

Laura's POV: I wake up sweating, crying, screaming, and panicking. All this week, i have been having these terrible nightmares. They are al about the arena. How they kill me, make me suffer, and call me girl on flames. Ross comes into my room.

Ross: Laura?

Laura: Im fine.

Ross: Another nightmare?

Laura: Yeah...

Ross: Laura, you have been waking up 2 or 3 times because of these nightmares. Are you sure you will be ok?

Laura: Yeah...

Ross: Ok... goodnight.

Laura: Wait!

Ross: What?

Laura: Umm... Can you...Stay with me?

Ross: Of coarse.

Laura's POV: He jumps in with me. I lay on his chest. I swear i heard him whisper, "Always." I shut my eyes. Then a open my eyes. The sun is shining on my face. I forgot to tell you. Today we are starting the Death Games. I am terrified. Grace and Garrett come in. Ross wakes up and we both jump up.

Grace: We all know that today are the games.

Garrett: We want to wish you good luck.

Grace: We will miss up all.

Garrett: And please, try to stay alive. Im talking to you Laura. Don't do anything stupid.

Laura's POV: We all giggle. I chuckle. Then we get dressed. We eat our last delicious breakfast. I ate a little more. Then we got out of the train. We all hugged and said goodbye. I met up with Trevor. I got dressed and went to the plane. I got seated and put my seatbelt on. This lady dressed in black came and took my arm. I pulled away when i saw the big needle. I am NOT good with BIG needles.

Laura: What is that?

Laura's POV: She ignored and took my other arm and injected that big needle into my arm. It hurt ALOT! I winched. Then she finally answered.

Lady: Its your tracker.

Laura: A hour later we arrived and me and Trevor went to the launch room. Only one minuet left. I looked at Trevor. He put something on my arm. It was my pin! He hid it behind the sleeve.

Trevor: Shh... Try to stay alive. Im counting on you, girl on flames. Bye.

Laura: Thanks. Bye...

Laura's POV: I hugged him. 10 seconds left. I looked at him. He nodded and i went into the tube. It shut and i started going up. Then the sunlight hit me. I saw every other tribute. I saw Ross. He gave me a smile. I looked at the bow and arrow and back at him. He remembered what Garrett told him.

_Flashback_

_Ross: So what do i do when we start?_

_Garrett: What do you mean?_

_Ross: Do i get the weapon or food?_

_Garrett: None._

_Laura: What?_

_Garrett: You don't get any of them._

_Laura: Why._

_Garrett: Because it is a blood bath. Every other tribute will be there. And they will kill you when they get the chance. You need to run to the woods. That is much safer._

_End Of Flashback_

Laura's POV: He shakes his head. I ignore him and look at the bow and arrow. Then a man starts talking. Im scared. This is it.

Man: Welcome to the 99th annual Death Games. We will now start. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1...

* * *

**Oooo! Cliffhanger! I will update fast! But you guys keep on reading and reviewing. I started a new story with LoveLover13! It's called Crazy Stupid Love! Go read it! Love ya!**


	12. Chapter 12-Traitor

**Chapter 12-Traitor**

* * *

Laura's POV: 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1- Let the 99th Death Games begin! BAM! Everyone started running. Ross ran to the woods and I ran to get my bow and arrow. I ran to it but was beaten by another tribute. She looked at me and glared. She used the bow and arrow and shot at me. I ducked it. Then another tribute tackled her. I look around. There are older tributes killing younger ones. They look so weak. They just go and kill them. I fell bad for them. I run off. I grabbed a bag on the way. I ran through the wood. Looking around for any danger. I'm ok. I keep running. Then I bump into someone. She had red hair and looked like she was terrified. She was terrified of me. She ran off and so did I. I didn't know where to go. I stopped at a tree. I climbed up. Then I opened the bag. It had a bottle, rope, matches, a blanket, and one bag of chips. Wow, chips? Anyways, i opened the bottle to drink water but it didn't have any. Really!? Why do they do that!? I close the bottle and use the rope to tie myself on the tree. I close my eye. And fall asleep. I wake up and it's dark. I hear, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! That was 12. They do that to tell how many tributes have fallen. I wonder if Ross is dead. The sky shows a screen. Then it plays music and shows the fallen tributes. I didn't see Ross. Oh well. I suddenly hear laughter. I look down. It's those group of tributes that formed an alliance. I hide on the tree. I see Ross. He is with them. WHAT!?

Aubrey: Hey babe, where did you say that girl on flames went?

Ross: Over there.

Aubrey: You sure?

Ross: Yeah, I saw her when she tried to get a bow and arrow.

Aubery: She is so stupid.

Laura's POV: They all laugh. I get really mad. Then i accidentally drop a few chips. They look up. Really Laura!?

Aubrey: There she is! Let's go get her!

Laura's POV: This blonde guy started to climb up. He was almost there but slipped and fell. Then Aubrey got the bow and arrow and started shooting at me. Eventually one scratched my arm.

Laura: Ahh!

Laura's POV: Soon they got tired. And stopped.

Ross: We should stop. We should just wait until she comes down. She will get hungry and thirsty and will have to come down. We can stay here for the night.

Aubery: Ok, let's do it.

Laura's POV: They started to sit down. Ross looked up at me. I shook my head. I looked away and closed my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. He is a traitor...

* * *

**Hey! So I found out about The Best Austin&Ally story of 2013. And if you liked my story THE PLAYER or Years Without You, please nominate me. Go to MysteryMe317 and go to The Best Austin&Ally story of 2013. I will be very happy if you do. I love you guys! READ & REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13-Kiersey

**Chapter 13–Kiersey**

* * *

Laura's POV: I had another nightmare. But this was different than the others. The others were when they were killing me during the arena but this dream was about Vanessa, Dallas, and my mom being tortured by the Capitol. I opened my eyes to see the daylight. Then I heard someone calling my name. I looked over to see. It was a girl. She looked African American. She had black, long, braided, hair. She was on the other tree.

Laura: Hey.

?: ...

Laura: What's your name?

?: Kiersey.

Laura: Hi, I'm Laura.

Kiersey: Shh... Cut that.

Laura's POV: She pointed at a bee hive. Then she pointed down. I looked down to see the other tributes sleeping. Aubery was cuddling Ross. I got my knife and started cutting. I tried not to get the bees angry and get me. Some bees were on me. I shook them away. I was almost there. Then they started to sting. It flet painful. Finally the hive fell. it smashed open and started attacking. They all ran but a tribute got stung all over. I went down. Then grabbed the bow and arrow from the dead tribute. And ran. I felt dizzy and my body felt weak and started to tremble. I collapsed on the floor. I heard someone call my name but then everything went black. I woke up and saw Kiersey.

Laura: Kiersey?

Kiersey: Oh, your finally up.

Laura: Yeah, how long have I been asleep?

Kiersey: About 3 days.

Laura: 3 days!? How many tributes are left?

Kiersey: Only 9

Laura: Oh, is my teammate dead?

Kiersey: Nope. Why?

Laura: Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know.

Kiersey: Ok, I cleaned your leaves 3 times.

Laura: Thanks.

Kiersey: Ugh, I'm hungry.

Laura: Ok, I'll hunt. Let's go.

Laura's POV: I built a traps all around. Then later on, one had food. It was a rabbit. Yes! We got it and made a fire with my matches. Then cooked the rabbit. I gave half to Kiersey.

Kiersey: Thanks.

Laura's POV: After we ate. I put the leftovers in my bag for later and got the fire out. I left no evidence. We walked away. Shoot! I forgot to get rid of the traps! Dang It! We walked to a river. I got the bottle out of my bag and filled it with water. Then let Kiersey drink first. When she finished. I started to drink it. But she had already finished it. We laughed and I put more water in it and drank. I finished and put more water in it then left. Then we saw the tributes. They were camping and they had all the supplies. That's so not fair! Then I got a idea.

Laura: Kiersey, go and use these matches and make a fire. Then run to a tree and hide up there. Ok?

Kiersey: Ok? Make this noise if your ok. I will do the same.

Laura's POV: She makes a bird noise. Then other birds repeat it. I smile.

Laura: That's so cool

Kiersey: Its the sound of a Blue Jay... Be safe.

Laura: You too.

Laura's POV: She left and I waited. Then the smoke appeared and the tributes noticed. They ran after it and one stayed. I ran to the supplies. But stopped and ducked when I saw another tribute and she avoided the big lumps on the dirt. Then she took a bag and ran off. It's a bomb. I got my bow and arrow. I aimed and shot. I missed. Then shot another. I missed again. I took a deep breath and shot it again. It cut the bag of fruits and they all fell. The bomb blew up and so did all of the supplies. I ran off. Then hid. The tributes were back and so did Ross. They killed the tribute for not paying attention. I got scared and ran off. I did the Blue Jay sound. Nothing. I kept on doing it but I kept getting no response. I started to panic. Then bumped into someone.

Laura: Kiersey!

Kiersey: Sorry for making you worry. But I couldn't whistle the tributes would have heard me.

Laura: Ok, let's go.

Laura's POV: Kiersey is very important to me. She reminds me of my sister. She is small, fragile, shy, delicate, sweet, caring, and so innocent. They shouldn't suffer. We walked to a safer place but saw another tribute. He shot a knife at me and I ducked it and I shot a arrow at him. I shot him in the chest. I turned around. Kiersey had no emotion. I saw her chest. There was the knife going through her...

* * *

**Ahh! So sad. I was about to put Raini instead of Kiersey. But Kiersey was better. Just so you know, Kiersey is a little girl. Not the 20 year old. Just imagine her as a little girl and imagine Vanessa as a little girl too. What happened to my REVIEWERS!? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14-Bye

**Chapter 14-Bye**

* * *

Laura: Kiersey?

Laura's POV: She collapsed but I caught her in time. Her eyes were still open. I felt tears building up. She got the knife out of her.

Laura: Kiersey!

Kiersey: Laura, you need to win.

Laura: No, you need to live!

Kiersey: No, please. You need to win. You are good. You are not like the others.

Laura: Kiersey! Please! You will be ok!

Kiersey: It's time.

Laura: No!

Laura's POV: The tears started falling. She didn't deserve this!

Kiersey: You're special. Remember that.

Laura: Thanks. You know who you remind me of?

Kiersey: Who?

Laura: My little sister.

Kiersey: *smiles* Thanks. Can you sing for me.

Laura's POV: I nod and begin to stroke her hair and sing.

_I'm walking on a thin line_

_And my hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroads_

_Don't know where to go_

_Feeling so exposed_

_Yeah I'm caught in between_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But no,_

_Theres no turning back_

_Yeah!_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread,_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_It'd be so easy_

_Just to run_

_It'd be so easy_

_To just give up_

_But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back_

_Theres no turning back_

_Theres no turning back_

_Its like I'm balanced on the edge_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

Laura's POV: She didn't move. Her eyes were open but didn't move. I knew she was gone. I closed her eyes. Then burst out crying. I was so mad and sad at the same time. I got knife and threw it. I'm cried on her. After a few minuets, I got up and started to collect flowers. I got white, red, yellow ones only. I set them in her hair, hands, shirt, and all around her. When I finished, I kissed her forehead. I looked at the camera that was on air. I did the two finger salute and walked away. Tears still in my eyes. Bye...

* * *

**HEY! In the hunger games, I was like crying when Rue died. She was so innocent! So anyways, I hope you liked it and REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15-Finding Ross

**Chapter 15-Finding Ross**

* * *

Laura's POV: I walk to who knows where, with tears in my eyes. Then i hear something. I run. I trip over something. I get up but something grabs my leg. I shriek and look down. It was Ross! He painted himself. I don't know what i was thinking, but i helped him up. What is wrong with me!? He tried to kill you Laura!

Ross: Laura! We need to go somewhere safe.

Laura's POV: He takes my hand and we run. Then i hear growling. I look behind me and see big, ugly looking dogs! I run faster. Then we reach a tree and climb it.

Laura: What are those things!?

Ross: They were tributes! They transformed them into that!

Laura: UGH! They look disgusting!

Ross: We need to kill them.

Laura: Im on it!

Laura's POV: I get my bow and arrow and shoot at them one by one they all die. When i finished, we went down. We started walking. Then we smell fire. The arena is on fire! How come when we were safe and sound they have to try and kill us again!? I hate the game makers! I run. Then out of nowhere, fire balls start to go everywhere. We run faster. Then one shoots directly at me and we jump out of the way, but it still burns my leg.

Laura: Ahh!

Ross: Laura!?

Laura: Im fine! Lets just go!

Laura's POV: I start to get up but fall again. Then Ross picks me up bridal style and carries me. When we are finally safe, he sets me down.

Ross: Are you ok?

Laura: Yeah, just a burn.

Ross: Let me see.

Laura's POV: He studies my burn carefully. Then he picks me up bridal style again and carries me to a cave.

Ross: What are we going to do?

Laura: I don't know.

Laura's POV: We sit there for hours in silence. Wow, awkward. Then they show us the fallen tributes. I saw the tribute that killed Kiersey. A tear fell. I hate him, but now he's dead. He so deserved it!

Ross: Are you ok?

Laura's POV: They show the picture of Kiersey, now i start to cry. She looked beautiful. I could see her eyes but they weren't as beautiful in person.

Laura: She was so innocent!

Ross: Oh, Kiersey Clemons. You guys teamed up?

Laura: Yeah. But she wasn't just my teammate, she was my friend. She reminded me of my sister.

Ross: Im sorry.

Laura: Why did you team up with the other tributes and try to kill me?

Ross: They wanted me to be in their team. If i didn't they would kill me. And they also told me to tell them where you went. I decided to go the opposite way of where you went but i guess i was wrong.

Laura: Oh, umm...

Laura's POV: He was about to say something but his face turned to panic mode and pushed me.

Ross: Look out!

Laura: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ROSS!? WHY-

Laura's POV: I looked up to see Ross with a knife going through his arm. I looked the other way and saw another tribute. I shot a arrow at the other tribute. Then ran over to him.

Ross: AHH!

Laura: Ok, OK. This won't hurt a bit.

Ross: Wait what are-!?

Laura's POV: I pulled the knife out. He shrieked.

Ross: LAURA!

Laura: Sorry, but it had to come out.

Laura's POV: He was bleeding a lot. I grabbed a blanket and rope from my bag and tied it around his arm.

Ross: Thanks. OUCH!

Laura: Sorry!

Ross: Well this looks like it won't heal for a loooong time.

Laura: We need to find a way to get some treatment.

Ross: We can't unless we get some sponsors.

Laura: I guess we have to wait.

Speakers: We would like to make an announcement. We are giving away bags of supplies. They contain treatment, food, water, and electrical blankets. They will be placed on the launch area. So... may the odds be ever in your favor.

Laura: *mutters* The odds are in no one's favor.

Ross: True.

Laura: Ok, stay here.

Ross: Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you're going?

Laura: To get the bag.

Ross: No way! You can't go back there!

Laura: We need to get it. Or we won't survive.

Ross: Im not letting you go out there alone.

Laura: Ross, im not weak. How do you think i made it this far?

Ross: No way, im not letting you go. Promise me you won't go.

Laura's POV: He wouldn't let me go. I thought for a moment. Then had an idea. I crossed my fingers behind me.

Laura: I promise.

Ross: Good.

Laura: We should get some sleep.

Ross: Ok.

Laura's POV: I laid down next to Ross. His arm- well the one that's not hurt wrapped around me. Then in a hour he fell asleep. Now was my chance. I quietly got up and took my bow and arrow. I still had my burn and it was hard to walk or run. Well here goes nothing...

* * *

**REVIEW if you thought they were going to kiss! In the movie Katniss kisses Peeta. Well i got something in mind. Just so you know, be prepared for DRAMA! Just to tell you, it will end soon. But not so soon. Im making it as long as possible. Ok, so... yeah... LOVE YA!**


	16. Chapter 16-Bag

**Chapter 16-Bag**

* * *

Laura's POV: I looked around for any danger. Nothing much. Its quiet and empty. I walk to the launch area. There is my bag. I was about to run and get it but i hid because of this tribute getting her bag. She left and i looked around. Nothing. I ran to it. I was almost there until I felt a pull. I fell to the ground and a tribute was on top of me. I pushed her off and tried to run but she pushed me and got a knife to my neck. OH NO! Like my dream! I tried to push it away but she was strong.

Tribute: Aww. Where is lover boy?

Laura: That's none of your business!

Tribute: Well he probably ditched you. You lose everyone. Including Kiersey. Ha! We killed that little sucker. She had no chance of wining.

Laura: Let me go!

Tribute: What's the matter, girl on flames?

Laura's POV: Ok, this is definitely from my dream. And in every dream, i die! I knew next, she was going to stab the knife in my leg like in the dream and she would sing, girl on flames, girl on flames, girl on flames... But it didn't happen instead she was pushed off me. It was another tribute from Kiersey's district. The other tribute who attacked me threw a knife at him which he ducked and it went to me. I thought fast and ducked it but it ended up cutting my forehead. Then he pushed the girl to the wall.

Tribute #2: DID YOU KILL KIERSEY!?

Tribute #1: NO!

Tribute #2: ARE YOU SURE!?

Tribute #1: YES! IM SURE!

Tribute #2: LIAR! I HEARD YOU!

Laura's POV: He started to bang her on the wall.

Tribute #1: *screams* LET ME GO! TROY! HELP! HELP ME!

Laura's POV: I turn and see another tribute. He looks scarred and runs off. Looks like he ditched you! Finally he kills her. I am still on the ground. He looks at me. I am now scared.

Tribute #2: Thanks for trying to help Kiersey. But only this time, girl on flames. For Kiersey.

Laura's POV: He runs off. I get up and grab the bag. I run back to Ross. Shoot! He will see my cut! He is gonna be soooooo mad!

* * *

**HEY! So, i hope you liked it! Tell me your fav part! REVIEW! LOVE YA ALL!**


	17. Chapter 17-Show

**Chapter 17-Show**

* * *

Laura's POV: As i get inside the cave i see Ross panicking.

Ross: Laura!

Laura: Im fine.

Ross: *gasps* What is that!?

Laura's POV: He points at my forehead. I sigh. And pull out the bag. He gasps again. I walk to him and sit.

Ross: I told you not to go.

Laura: I had to.

Ross: You could have been killed!

Laura: But i didn't.

Ross: Never do that again.

Laura's POV: I take out the treatment. I put some on his arm.

Ross: Thanks. Here, let me.

Laura's POV: He puts it on my leg. Then he puts some on my forehead. His face is so close to mine. I blush when he finishes and we stare at each other. He was leaning in but i jumped back up.

Laura: I need some air. I will try to find some food.

Ross: Be safe.

Laura's POV: I walked out. I looked around for any danger. Then i hear beeping sounds. I look up to see a little round figure with a parachute. I get it and open it. It was soup. AWESOME! It also came with a note.

_Show us a show._

_-G_

Laura's POV: It instantly hit me. The reason Im in this mess is because they want a show. They want us to give them drama. It could be humor, terror, drama, or even love. To get out of here, i must pretend to fall for Ross so that we can have more sponsors and win the games. Ok, here goes nothing. I walk back to the cave.

Ross: Hey- What is that?

Laura: We got some sponsors. It's soup.

Laura's POV: I open the can again and we eat together.

Ross: I don't know how we are gonna make it.

Laura: We just have to try our best.

Laura's POV: We both yawn and lay down. I cuddle next to him. He closes his eyes and so do i. But i wasn't sleeping yet. I thought of what to do. How am i gonna win this? What if i die? How is Vanessa taking all of this? What will happen to Noah if i pretend to love Ross? What will happen if the capitol finds out that i faked loving him. Will Ross be hurt if he finds out too? I had so much on my mind. I fell asleep and forgot about every worry i had. For now...

* * *

**HELLO! How are my amazing viewers doing? I hope you liked it and are gonna REVIEW! Come on, you know how much i love to read them. :) **


	18. Chapter 18-Berries

**Chapter 18-Berries**

* * *

Laura's POV: I woke up with Ross beside me. His eyes fluttered open too. He looked at me in shock.

Laura: What?

Ross: Your cut! It healed!

Laura's POV: I feel my forehead. Nothing. It had healed! I looked at Ross's arm. It was healed too! And my burn too!

Laura: This is great!

Ross: *smiles*

Laura: Umm, we should get going.

Ross: Oh, yeah.

Laura's POV: We got our stuff and walked out. We looked around for any danger. There was only 5 more tributes left to kill. Not including us. Me and Ross split up to look for food. I had found a squirrel in my trap. I head to the place where we were supposed to meet again. But on the way, i heard a loud _BOOM! _I panicked. I started running. Ross!

Laura: ROSS!... ROSS!... ROSS!...

Laura's POV: I stopped and saw a dead tribute on the floor. I looked closely. She had berries in her hand. But not just any berries. They were poison berries. OH NO! Ross could find them and eat them! I run to find him. I hear another _BOOM!_ OH NO!

Laura: ROSS! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Laura's POV: I panic and something wraps around my waist. I shriek and punch whoever got me. Shoot! It was Ross.

Ross: Oww!

Laura's POV: I noticed he had the poison berries in his hand. I quickly karate chopped his and and he dropped the berries.

Ross: What the heck?!

Laura: Those were poison berries! Those could kill you in a second!

Ross: Im sorry.

Laura: Don't ever do that again!

Laura's POV: I hugged him tight. Then i noticed what i was doing. I hope he plays along. And he does. His big arms wrap around me. We pull away a minuet later.

Laura: Lets go.

Ross: Ok...

* * *

**HEY! I hope you liked it! I will update soon so REVIEW! I want to read your reviews! :)**


End file.
